Skipping Dinner
by Lacklustre
Summary: Ginny Weasley has decided to skip dinner, follow her feet and her train of thought as she pursues desires that aren’t in the form of food. OneShot. HarryGinny.


Disclaimer: I only have Harry Potter books and merchendise. I never made or wrote any of them. Though I did once make a paper mache wand.

Author's Notes: This is my very first non-Draco/Hermione fic so I'd love the input. I would like to thank Tearlit for this. I wrote this just a month before Deathly Hallows came out, which by the way, was bloody freaking awesome! This is set during Half-Blood Prince.

* * *

Skipping Dinner 

Ginny Weasley had decided to skip dinner. She had just finished reading a book about new Quidditch techniques and decided to try some of them out while everyone was still eating. She went to her dormitory to drop off her books and headed in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch.

Ginny smiled to herself as she thought about one topic she hadn't thought about in a long time - Harry Potter. She was finally over one Mr. Harry Potter. Yes, that's right, Ginny Weasley had finally gotten over her long time _childhood _crush on Harry Potter. In retrospect, she had to admit it was kind of pathetic. All right, not _kind of, _it was pathetic.

She clambered through the portrait hole, passed the Fat Lady and started making her way down the corridor and toward the Entrance Hall.

Honestly, when she first saw him she was just so surprised that she had actually _seen _the famous Boy-Who-Lived that overnight she had convinced herself that she was in love with him. Which she wasn't, of course, she was just star stuck. That's right, just in awe. Then Ron had to be best mates with the boy, so that meant that he was going to be around a lot more. Besides, wasn't she entitled to like the first boy that came within ten feet of her that wasn't her brother? Really having six older brothers can do that to a girl.

She walked by Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom who waved and she absentmindedly waved back.

Then her Hogwarts year started and that whole Riddle fiasco happened, with Harry saving her life in the end. If getting your life saved by someone doesn't cause you to like them, then there must be something wrong with you. He saved her life. He virtually didn't know her. Well, all right, it might have something to do with being best friends with her brother and all that, but honestly would you risk your life for your best mates' sister when you know there is a giant snake out to get you? Didn't think so.

Well whatever, the point was that she was over Harry Potter.

It was easy, really. Especially because of that time when Harry Potter was utterly smitten with Cho Chang. Honestly, he stared after her like he was some kind of love-struck puppy. It was pathetic. Not that she was any different when _she _liked Harry, but honestly doesn't the boy have an ounce of taste? Cho Chang? Sure she was pretty and smart and a fairly goodseeker, but wasn't Ginny all of those things too? She just needed to prove herself! And when that little fancy of Harry carried on until her fourth year she knew she had to get over him because no matter how she dressed, acted or whatever, Harry just saw her as a little sister. Thanks a lot Ron.

She had finally taken Hermione­­ Granger's advice and it was great. Smart girl that Hermione. Since she'd become over him she'd started to notice other boys. Just because Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Saved-Hogwarts countless times didn't mean that he was the _only_ boy at Hogwarts. Seriously, there is Dean Thomas, there _was_ Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan had a lovely accent, Neville Longbottom was cute in an endearing sort of way, Ernie Macmillan wasn't bad to look at even thought he was sort of pompous at times, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and there were even those Slytherins whom Ginny would never admit to anyone in her family that she thought were pretty good looking, like Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy and…well you get the drift. Point was, Harry Potter wasn't the only boy in the universe.

Ginny made her way down the marble staircase, past the Great Hall, where the other students were merrily eating dinner (like her brother) and out of the front doors. She ambled down toward the Pitch, rather oblivious of her surroundings owing to the fact that she was so lost in thought.

Dean was great. Sure he was a little annoying at times, trying to help her along as if she was some sort of a child - it was bad enough she had six older brothers growing up! However, if you really think about it he is quite considerate and a great snogging mate. He wasn't like that Michael Corner prat who ran off with Cho Chang, of all people, but really sweet and funny.

So Harry Potter was definitely out the window. Not just out the window but off the grounds even. No, he was definitely completely off the whole map. Harry Potter was not even a spot in the whole universe of boys where Ginny was concerned.

Finally, Ginny reached the lockers. As she opened the door she saw someone stripping off his shirt. She froze in place, half in shock (for she was expecting it to be empty) and half in horror (as she realized who that someone was). It was none other than the Boy-Whom-She-Was-Definitely-Over, Harry Potter. He had his glasses off and was really absorbed in dressing up so Ginny was sure that he hadn't seen her. Just as well, because she seemed glued to the spot, her eyes running all over Harry's bare chest.

Suddenly, Harry started to look in her general direction and she dodged out of sight just in the nick of time. She had her back against the wall near the doorway to the locker room and was trying not to breathe too loudly, because apparently she hadn't been breathing while she was looking at him.

She wasn't supposed to feel this way! She was over him! Hadn't she been going over that on the way here? No, it was probably just some left over feelings – she did like him for about one-third of her life… But not anymore! She composed herself and spun around, heading once more for the locker room.

Harry was still shirtless and now was playing with the golden snitch. He would let go of it and just as it was about to get away, would quickly snatch it back. Ginny had to consciously remind herself to breathe, for her brain didn't seem to work properly, and as Harry turned in her direction ducked out of site again.

Maybe she wasn't over Harry Potter, and perhaps skipping dinner wasn't such a fantastic idea after all…or maybe it was… Ginny smiled to herself as she peeked carefully back around the corner. , deciding that skipping dinner might now be a normal occurrence.

Fin

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Please review... or you'll have no dinner! ;D 


End file.
